The present invention relates to decontamination systems that generate a mist, fog or spray from a liquid disinfectant solution to sanitize surfaces within a confined area. More specifically, the invention relates to such systems that are on-board a vehicle.
Vehicles such as ambulances, fire-rescue vehicles, law enforcement vehicles etc., and the interior and exterior surfaces of such vehicles, at times may be exposed to harmful viruses, bacteria, chemicals and antimicrobrial compounds. Accordingly, it is necessary to sanitize and decontaminate the vehicles to minimize prevent the operators or occupants of the vehicles from being exposed to these harmful elements.
Systems have been developed that generate a decontaminant spray or fog applied to internal and external surfaces of a vehicle. One such system has been developed by AeroClave, LLC (Winter Park, Fla.) and is sold under the brand name PADS (Portable Asset Decontamination System). PADS is a chamber that is large enough for a vehicle to enter. A disinfectant solution source and compressed air are provided in fluid communication to a plurality of nozzles spaced apart in the room. PADS also includes a control system to control pumps, valves and an air compressor to deliver the disinfectant solution to the nozzles at timed intervals to inject the disinfectant solution in a spray or fog form. A vehicle is driven in the chamber and the doors and/or windows are opened and the disinfectant in spray or fog form is distributed through the nozzles and throughout the room to disinfectant interior and exterior surfaces of the vehicle.
AeroClave has also developed a portable unit that includes a container within which a reservoir containing a disinfectant solution, an air compressor, pumps and a controller are housed. The air compressor and pumps are within a housing in the container and the housing has a top cover that has portals to which nozzles can be removable attached. Alternatively, hoses with a nozzle at one end can be attached to the portals and the nozzles can be held by hand to apply disinfectant to surfaces of a vehicle or a room, or the nozzles may be placed on a stand. As with PADS, the controller can programmed to control delivery of the disinfectant solution for timed intervals to deliver a specified volume of disinfectant solution depending on the size of the surface area to be decontaminated or the volume of a room or interior of a vehicle to be decontaminated.